


time is goin' slow and i don't mind

by nectarwrites



Series: to all of the otps i've loved before [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarwrites/pseuds/nectarwrites
Summary: A short, fluffy drabble of Harry and Eggsy's first morning together on a train heading to France to start their honeymoon.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: to all of the otps i've loved before [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080605
Kudos: 19





	time is goin' slow and i don't mind

**Author's Note:**

> title is from joji's song 'XNXX'

The pale yellow sun sleeps behind two clouds as pretty snowflakes gracefully flutter from the soft white sky. Eggsy closes his eyes taking a mental picture of this beautiful moment and feels himself drifting off before soft lips press against his cheek.

“G’morning, 'arry.” He softly whispers as the vibrating floor of the train tries to rock him back to sleep. 

Harry tenderly runs his fingers against Eggsy’s palm. “We’re almost there,” He says softly. 

Eggsy crossed his legs indian-style, shifting his position on Harry’s lap before leaving a trail of wet kisses on the older man’s neck. Harry tightened his grip, tugging Eggsy’s sky blue Henley off of him before pushing his partner down, tenderly sinking his sharp teeth on a soft spot on Eggsy’s neck till a thin trail of crimson flowed. Both men were moaning at the different sensations- Eggsy at the stinging prick and Harry feeling the sweet yet bitter saltiness of Eggsy’s skin and blood until a melodic tune paused their intimate moment. 

An amused huff escaped the young agent who closed his eyes for a heartbeat. “Harry, love, don’t tell me you set an alarm for breakfast.”

Harry’s lips twitched. “Okay, I didn’t set an alarm for breakfast.” He hummed appreciatively of Eggsy’s bare chest, letting his hand trace the younger man’s stomach.

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “God, you’re helpless. C’mon let’s go.” He went to pull his lover out of bed but Harry resisted.

“I will call for room service. Is tea and biscuits good enough?”

“Yes but we’re actually going to eat, no funny business,” Eggsy firmly said.

A ghost of a smirk appeared on Harry’s face. “Of course, darling.”


End file.
